Guilt Its A Powerful Thing
by Jennathehaler
Summary: Aria and Jenna are both feeling guilty for Shana's death. When Jenna goes to visit Aria and she pours her heart out. Aria decides to be nice but turns out she falls in love with Jenna. They both feel the same about each and things seem to be going perfect but then one of them gets kidnapped. Will the other one risk it all to save their lover? CONTAINS KIDNAPPING AND ABUSE Jennaria!
1. The Begining

**Hello guys! Breanna here! So here is my second fanfiction :-) Its about when Jenna goes to Arias house after Aria finds Jenna crying at Jenna's house that evening.**

**Hope you like it ;-)**

**R&R please! :-***

******~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**General POV**

* * *

Of all the places in Rosewood, Jenna Marshall never thought she would be here. She walked up towards Aria Montgomery's house careful to concentrate on what was in front of her using her walking cane.

Aria came to Jenna's house today. It scared her at first because she didn't know who it was, But then after a long thought she came to a conclusion that it was Aria. Mainly because Aria was the only one from their "Posse" that has ever reached out to her, the only one that seems to care even the least.

Jenna approached the front door only to realize that someone was already standing there. The short brunette had just put her coat on the rack and turned to close the door when she saw her. Aria gasps when she sees Jenna.

"I know you were in my house today" Jenna says coldly. She didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but she could care less. Everything she had was taken away from her. Her brother. Her eyesight.

Her girlfriend.

She missed Shana so much she almost started crying right then and there. But she had to hold it together.. She didn't need Aria of all people pitying her.

"You scared me" Aria said breathing heavily. Jenna had came out of no where. And was standing in her doorway.

"What were you doing in my house?" Jenna said calming her tone a little. But she needed to know why Aria was there that evening. Aria had came at a bad time. Jenna was all worked up and crying and then left her house before Jenna could catch her. The petite girl must have came for a reason.

"Do you wanna... D-do you want to come inside? I can make some tea" Aria stutters. Looking at Jenna a little frightened, why was she here? She starts breathing heavier. What if Jenna found out about what she did to Shana? What if she was going to punish her? Aria calms herself and pushes the bad thoughts out of her head. There was no way Jenna could know about that.

"What I would like is an answer" Jenna's voice cracks. She shouldn't be here... She should be at home wallowing in her own guilt. Not here interrogating an innocent girl.

Everything is quiet for a moment.

"I-i heard about Shana..." She felt so guilty. Spencer said that Jenna sounded broken on the phone. She couldn't stand that she took someone that Jenna cared about so deeply. "So i was just coming to see if you were okay." Aria says softly.

It took all that Jenna could to not laugh at the thought of that. Aria was so full of it. There had to be another reason why the shorter girl came to her house earlier.

"Why would you care if I was okay?" She said as she smirked slightly.

"Look... With Ali back it's just..." Aria pauses, not looking at Jenna. "Bringing up a lot of stuff for everyone " Aria almost whispered trying not to cry

"And we all feel really terrible about our part in the accident.. and I was-" Jenna cut her off before she could finish.

"Placating your guilt" she said, her voice cracks. She didn't have time for this. She was tired of people feeling bad for her. It made her angry... Because it was partially her fault.

"Jenna..." Aria says sympathetically. "Look... I know i might be the last person on earth that you want to talk to right now... but for two years we all thought that Alison was dead" She knew that Jenna probably wouldn't listen but she owes it to her. "So I know what it's like to lose someone..."

This time Jenna can't hold it in. She laughs lightly with a smirk.

"Right.. but you still have your friends.." She says moving her hand around.

"I... don't have anybody left," Her voice cracks and tears form underneath her dark sunglasses. Shana was the only person she had... Her only friend... Her lover was gone and it was ALL OWN HER FAULT and that made Jenna so furious with herself. She tried as hard as she could to keep the tears from falling.

"Right... but I guess that it's... nobody's fault.. But my own..." Jenna couldn't stand it anymore.

She turned on her heel and thrusted her walking cane forward. Tears begin to fall down her face as she walks a few steps forward. She wipes her face and takes another step right before Aria stops her.

"Hey..." She couldn't stand the guilt building up in her body. "Are you sure that you don't want to come in for that tea?," Everything was silent except for the muffled chirping of the crickets.

Jenna hung her head and forces herself to stop crying. She couldn't break down... At least not here in front of someone, especially Aria. She couldn't let Aria see her like this again in one day, because it made her seem weak... She wipes her face waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't really know Shana that well... but if you..."she closes her eyes not believing what she was saying.

"If you wanted to come in and talk and tell me about her...?"

Jenna suddenly feels her head begin to nod slightly. Maybe Aria really did care... The idea of someone actually caring about her brought tears to her eyes. She felt so outcasted. So lonely. Maybe having someone to talk to would help with the stress. She turns around to Aria.

"I think that would help..." Jenna said in a thankful tone. She nods her head a little.

"Thank you... Aria.." She says trying to keep the tears in.

"Yeah..." Aria replies breathy. She moves to the side so Jenna can walk in. She felt so nervous... Jenna was so creepy but she had to do this. She owed it to her. After all she basically ruined Jenna's life.

Aria closes the door once Jenna gets inside.

"You can... Um sit on the couch while I go get the tea ready.." She says while looking at Jenna. She starts to wonder if Jenna could see. But then quickly decides that she can't. If Jenna was truly as broken as she seemed then she wouldn't take the time to fake being blind.

"I might need some... Assistance... " Jenna says embarrassed. She hated that she could no longer see. The surgery was suppose to last longer... But it went away before she was ready for it to go again.

"Uhh.. Yeah... Sure " Aria says walking over to Jenna. She nearly jumps when the taller loops her arm with hers. Why was she so jumpy? If Jenna wanted to hurt her she would have already. She calms herself and walks the non seeing girl over to the couch. Aria realizes that Jenna is shaking slightly.

"Hey are you okay?" She asks Jenna as she helps her sit.

Jenna's hands start to tremble even more. Jenna starts to break down. She can't stop thinking about Shana. She couldn't believe that she was truly gone. That her girlfriend was DEAD. She bursts into tears unable to hold it in any longer. Her whole body shook tears streaming down her face as she cries harder.

"She's g-gone!" Jenna almost yells. Her body shook and her lip trembled. She couldn't breathe... it was like her whole world came tumbling down all over again. She cries even harder and clutches the cushion on the couch.

Aria's stomach dropped as she watched the green eyed girl break down like there was no going back. Tears of guilt and pity formed in her eyes...

Aria did this...

She caused this...

If she wouldn't have killed Shana, Jenna wouldn't be feeling so alone right now. Tears fall from the shorter brunettes eyes.

"I'm so sorry Jenna..." Aria says as she sits next to her. She hesitantly puts her arm around the traumatized girl and then Jenna leans into Aria and cries into her shoulder. Aria tightens both her arms around Jenna and rubs her middle of her back. She thinks about wiping her own tears but then realizes that it wouldn't matter to Jenna.. Because Jenna couldn't see.

A horrible horrible feeling rushed through Aria's skin. That was her fault too, Jenna couldn't see because Alison and the rest of her friends blinded her. Aria felt so guilty. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the sobbing girl closer trying to soothe her as much as she could.

Jenna cries harder at the comfort of someone. She wrapped her arms around Aria. Her glasses push onto her face but she doesn't care. She liked the comforting feeling that the shorter brunette was giving her.

It was something she had been missing since Shana died. Something that she thought she would never feel again. But here she was, in Aria's arms crying in her parents living room. She couldn't believe that she was here doing this. But she couldn't keep the guilt in any longer.

"I-it was all my f-fault" Jenna stutters out into the other girls shoulder, once her crying lessened. Aria felt even more bad but she also felt confused.

"What do you mean?" She says while holding Jenna close and rubbing her back. Why would she feel guilty if she wasn't the one who killed her?

"The night... B-before Shana..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words. It hurt to much.

"Before she died..." Aria finishes for Jenna.

The crying girl briskly sits up and wipes her face. She nods her head.

"We were in my apartment... In New York.." Jenna begins to tell her as the memory came rushing back to her.

****FLASHBACK****

_"This isn't going to do anything to help us right now!" Jenna yelled at Shana while sitting Indian style on her bed. Her girlfriend was freaking out and trying to plan a drastic move on Alison DiLaurentis, the girl that blinded Jenna from the beginning. And now that she couldn't see again made everything even worse._

_"Jenna! I don't think you understand where I'm coming from!" The older girl shouts back pacing in front of the bed. She was planning on cornering Alison and killing her once and for all. She had done enough damage to Jenna and it had to stop. If the blonde disaster was gone for good then Shana and Jenna could live in peace together with out her distractions._

_"Oh yes I do know Shana..." Jenna says trying to calm her tone but it still came out irritated. What Shana was trying to do was unforgettable. Something that Jenna would never be able to live with. It scared her that her girlfriend would even suggest something so horrible. Yes she hated Alison.. but not enough to KILL her._

_"This isn't a good idea and you know it!" Jenna continues, "I know that Ali hurt me... I know that she has made my life a living hell but she doesn't deserve to die for it. Nobody deserves that!_

_And if you-" Shana cuts her off._

_"If I do this then you will finally be happy!" Her body raged with frustration, that her love wasn't understanding her reasoning._

_"Alison took your eyesight away from you Jenna..." Shana says calming her tone as she sits on the bed next to Jenna and grabs her hand. If she wanted Jenna to agree with her, yelling at her wouldn't help. It was a while before anyone spoke again._

_"Jenna... I'm doing this for you, so that way you can move on With your life once you have justice." Shana continued. "I'm going to do this no matter what else you say... Me and you both know that this is what you want" she says picking up her tone._

_"No... It's not Shana" Jenna says as she got up off the bed. She didn't need her walking cane because she was familiar to the room. She walked over to where her dresser was and felt around for her small snowglobe. It was special because it was one of the many gifts Shana gave her._

_"Killing someone would just make it harder to live..." She continues once she grabs the snowglobe and sat on the opposite side of the bed away from Shana. She knew that if Shana smooth talked to her and loved on her she would give in to her unreasonable idea in a split second. "I left Rosewood for a reason.. to get away from the past not to drag things up."_

_"But that's what those five girls do best Baby..." Shana says moving closer to Jenna. She had to try to get Jenna to understand because if her Jenna didn't come with her it wouldn't work out the way she wanted._

_"Don't 'baby' me" Jenna said getting angry as she moves away from Shana._

_This was ridiculou__s. Shana was ridiculous. Them fighting over it being ridiculous was ridiculous! Jenna couldn't take it._

_"If you want to do it then fine!" Jenna yelled in Shana's face._

_"But don't go dragging me into your mess...!" She couldn't be blamed for this. She had to much going on. If Shana wanted to do it then fine. But Jenna wasn't going to stick around and watch._

_"Go ahead! But I hope you know WE ARE DONE! Don't come back once you leave.." Tears start to pour unwillingly from her eyes. She couldn't believe what this had come to. She gets up and quickly goes into the bathroom and slams the door before locking it. Her body was shaking and she was so angry. Shana was making her so mad. Killing Alison wouldn't solve anything it would just cause more guilt and more drama._

_"Jenna..." Shana said softly as she knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Please open up... We can talk about this" She didn't think Jenna was being serious. She was just angry and would get over eventually. Shana sighed when Jenna responded with only sobs. She had to do this. Jenna would realize that this was the right thing to do once it was done. She grabbed her shoes and put them on. Then she looked back at the bathroom door._

_"I love you Jenna... I know you might not agree with my decision... But I'm doing this for you" Shana said as she walked out the front door._

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"That was the last time I heard from her" Jenna finishes crying hard. She felt guiltier then ever. "If I wouldn't have yelled at her and I would have just handled it better it could have gone differently." Her body still shaking. Feeling so guilty.

"Jenna... you can't blame yourself for that... You had no idea-" Jenna cuts her off.

"But I still kicked her out..." She turns her head away from Aria. She shouldn't be here. She was wasting Aria's time.

"I-i should go" Jenna says as she reaches for her walking cane. Aria grabs it.

"Jenna... you and I both know that you don't want to go home alone..." Aria says. If the story that Jenna just told her was true then it made Aria feel even worse because Jenna didn't know the true story.

"With everything your going through I think you really need a friend. And I... I think that I could be that friend for you" Aria couldn't tell Jenna the truth because it wouldn't help anyones situation.

"Why are you being so nice?" Jenna says as a tear falls. She wasn't use to it, Someone other then Shana caring about her. It felt... Good.

"Because... Everyone deserves to be loved" Aria says as she grabs Jenna's hand. It felt good to help someone and to have a friend other then Emily, Hanna Spencer and Alison. But she had to keep this a secret. She knew that her friends wouldn't agree with this friend ship.

"Thank you again..." Jenna says, "Do you have a blanket or anything?" She says assuming that she'll be sleeping on the couch.

"Oh.. You can sleep in my room with me.. I don't mind" Aria said a little shakily. She had to get use to being around Jenna whether she liked it or not. She grabbed Jenna's hand and guided her up the stairs. It was Going to be a long night.

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**I know the POV is very confusing but in future chapters I correct my mistakes. Just hang on until chapter # and the POV wont be as confusing. I would fix the first two chapters but then it would change the format of the story and the mood.**

**Well dont forget to Review because i love the feedback (good and bad)**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**And YES i changed my username because I originally made this account when i was like 11 and all of my other accounts that i have are named jennathehaler or jennathejerk so that is why :-)**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Some people said that the POV was confusing so im going to try something... TRY. But it results in shorter chapters. I'll only do this if people are still confused.**

**When I write... There isn't exactly a main POV from someone's perspective. I try to get both girls thoughts at the same time. Usually after one girl says something, I share their thoughts after that. I'll Try to signal when I change POV But I'll do it in the next chapter**

**I hope that helps ?**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**R&R!**

******~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

* * *

******General POV**

* * *

Once the pair got upstairs Aria offered Jenna some shorts and a tank top to sleep in and showed her where the bathroom was.

"Do you mind if I shower?... Because of all the crying and..." Jenna trailed off. It was awkward being with around each other because it was something neither girl was use to.

"Uh... Yeah sure" Aria felt all tingly and nervous about Jenna showering in the same shower Aria used everyday. Once the door was closed and the shower was running Aria was certain that Jenna was in by now. She took a deep breath and sat on her bed and sent Ezra a text letting him know that she wasn't coming over.

**_Things with Jenna got emotional _**

**_so she's staying the night. Ill fill _**

**_you in on more tomorrow __-A.M._**

Ezra replied almost a minute later.

**_Coffee at my place in the morning? __-E.F._**

Aria glanced at her bathroom door making sure the shower was still running and Jenna wouldn't be eavesdropping. She calls Ezra. He answers at the last ring.

"Hey..." Ezra said. His voice sounded tired and worn out. Maybe calling him was a bad idea.

"Oh sorry... Were you getting ready for bed?" Aria asks feeling a little guilty for interrupting him.

"I was.. But it's okay. What did you need?" He said forgivingly.

"Well I wanted to talk to you instead of texting because I don't want the girls to see us making plans together" Aria hadn't told the girls about her and Ezra's slip because she knew they would freak out. The girls used each others phones so often they were bound to see the text messages.

"I totally understand... I think" Ezra says.

"You do? Because if not I can tell them" she says sarcastically. "But what would I say? We arnt together but we kissed and hooked up?" She sounded irritated because she didn't want to forgive Ezra for everything he did. He used her for information. He spied on her and her friends. But she loved him.

"I'm sorry... But I don't think I would qualify that as just a 'Hook up' Aria.." He shoots back at her with his demanding tone But maybe he was right. Everything happens for a reason. Right?

As soon as Aria was about to reply she heard the shower turn off and Jenna moving around.

" I... I have to go" She said panicking and hushed her voice to a whisper. She couldn't let Jenna catch her on the phone because Jenna might think Aria is telling other people her personal information.

"Wait! What about coffee?" Ezra quickly says before she could hang up. Aria thought about it before responding because if Jenna was at her house and she didn't want to go home, Jenna would be alone. In Aria's house. Free to do whatever she wanted...

"I actually wont be able to come... With everything with Jenna I just..." She says hoping he won't feel bad.

"I understand..." His voice sounded tired.

"Thank you.. Bye.." Aria hung up before he could say bye back because Jenna walked out if the bathroom in the black shorts and tank top she let her borrow. Jenna didn't have her glasses on which was different for both girls.

"Aria...?" Jenna said softly. She wasn't sure if Aria was in the room because it was so quiet. Jenna fiddles with a loose string that was coming from the seem of the tank top. She often played with something when she was nervous.

"I'm... right here" Aria said as she walked up to Jenna and intertwined their arms together. Aria could sense Jenna's uneasiness and tries to relax her.

"Why don't we head to bed... You must be exhausted with everything going on..." Aria says as she guides Jenna to her bed.

"Okay... Thank you" Jenna said with a slight smile.

She sits down on Aria's bed. Jenna was starting to get used to Aria's comforting feeling.

"No problem.." Aria said as she sat next to Jenna. She looks at her and studies her eyes. They were a beautiful bright green that complimented her dark hair. She never realized how beautiful Jenna was. Aria smiles.

"Your really pretty you know that?" Aria says as she puts her hand over Jenna's.

Jenna gets chills up her spine and her stomach felt queasy. No one had ever said that to her in a long time. Except Shana. She started getting the feeling she use to have when Shana touched her.

"Thank you..." Jenna blushes. Could she have feelings for Aria? No... She couldn't possibly think like that. Aria was Alison's friend... She couldn't trust her. Jenna quickly tried to push her feelings aside. She scoots herself further onto Aria's bed. And lays down really close to the wall. She didn't want to take up the smaller brunettes bed.

"Oh you can move over... I don't mind sharing" Aria smiles. "My bed is very big.. it's a full size..." She was trying to be as nice as possible. She turns out the lamp and lays back as she pulls the covers over them both.

Jenna shivers at the warmth and moves closer to Aria. The whole room is silent except for the girls quiet breathing. Jenna starts to feel her stomach get queasy again signaling the butterflies. She closes her eyes tight trying to stop the feeling. But Jenna knew too well that she couldn't fight this feeling. She turned on her side and faced Aria. She feels her tense up.

"Sorry... Ill move away..." Jenna says as she starts to move away but Aria stops her. Aria kinda liked Jenna being close. It was strange.. The feeling she was starting to feel. It wasn't a bad feeling though. Aria puts her arm around Jenna bringing her closer. Then Aria looks at Jenna.

No... No way... There was no way Aria could have feelings for.. 'Jenna'... The idea was totally out if the question... It was exactly the most horrific thing that COULD NOT HAPPEN.

But then Aria looked at Jenna... Her damp hair fell perfectly around her face. Her features were so... Pure... Before Aria could think she had her lips pressed to Jenna's. It felt so good but was oh so wrong.

Jenna tenses up at first not sure what Aria was doing but then relaxes into the kiss. She puts her hand behind Aria's head. Jenna's hand getting lost in her slight curls that smelled like strawberry shampoo. Her whole body relaxes as their lips lock and pull apart in smooth fluid motions.

Aria smiles in between the kisses. But then becomes panicked. What if somebody found out!? She quickly pulls away. Breathing heavily from the long kiss.

"I... I'm sorry" Aria sputters out and turns on her side facing away from Jenna. What the hell had she just done? She couldn't believe it. Not only had she just kissed the enemy she had kissed A GIRL. So many confused thoughts run through her head. She was NOT gay... She couldn't be. But the feelings she recently started having for Jenna felt so good. Aria closed her eyes tight. This was to much for one night. She would have to deal with this in the morning.

Jenna was surprised... everything had happened so quick so fast. Jenna begins to replay the events that just occurred. She had just been laying there and Aria randomly kissed her. It was strange... Not saying that she didn't enjoy it. Because she did. The kiss was sweet and passionate. And Aria's lips tasted like strawberry's.. So good. But then Aria got panicked and turned away.

Jenna sighed and decided not to push Aria into the new feelings she may have. Jenna turns away to face the wall and closed her eyes. Jenna knew how it was... to start feeling things so different then what she was use to. She remembered when she first met Shana and was going through the same thing...

Tears form in her eyes at the thought of her lost lover. She slowly falls asleep dreaming of all the happiness and good moments her and Shana had in the past. Jenna dreams of the first time they kissed. Then suddenly Shana became Aria and the kisses became more passionate.

If only she knew... Aria was dreaming the same thing...

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

**Ooooooooooooo so there you have it! The beginning of Jenaria! As I like to call them! How did you like Aria making a move on Jenna!? So exciting!**

**So Aria is going to be feeling a lot of mixed feelings and confusion as her and Jenna become closer. She doesn't really know what she wants but she starts to like Jenna.**

**As for Jenna... Some people were confused on if she could see or not. She can't see all the way but she somewhat sees shadows or light because the surgery is still kinda wearing off. Hence her saying**

**"I'll have good days and bad days but soon they will all be bad"**

**-Jenna said in the season 3 finale referring to her eyesight.**

**I hope that cleared things up!**

**Don't forget to review! I love knowing your feedback! Good and Bad!**


	3. Coming To her Senses

**Okay so this chapter is 3 weeks after the night of the kiss and Jenna and Aria can't stop thinking about it. And they realize that they can't stay away.**

**And let's pretend the thing with the Cavanaugh house didn't happen. And Ella lives with Aria instead of Byron cause I don't really like him...**

**Little-liars- would you mind making an account or give me some way to answer your questions or respond to feedback? If you do have an account it's not letting me pm you.**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**General POV**

* * *

****THREE WEEKS LATER****

Neither one of the girls mentioned the kiss to each other or to any one else. Things pretty much went back to normal... Jenna went home that next morning and kept her distance. But just because she didn't talk about it didn't mean she didn't think about it.

Jenna sighs while laying in her bed. Aria had acted like nothing happened and Jenna was afraid to ask her about it. They had talked on the phone for several hours a day and texted each other non stop since Jenna left. It really helped to have someone to talk to. Jenna talked about Shana and Aria talked about Ezra. Everything was better then it had been in a long time.

Jenna has feelings for Aria but she was terrified because anytime something good happened in her life. Something ten times as horrible always came and ruined everything. She hadn't heard from -A in a while and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Jenna's phone buzzes.

She tenses up but then relaxes when she hears who it was.

"New text from 'ARIA'" Jenna's voice activated phone said. She hated this phone so much. She liked her smart phone much better... mainly because she had it when she could see. She had talked with Shana about getting another eye surgery but things happened and everything changed. She pushes the bad thoughts out of her mind not wanting to upset herself.

"Read text out loud" Jenna says smiling.

_**"Hey! I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight.. My mom is on a business trip and won't be back till Saturday. And Mike is staying the night at his friends house. I could pick you up just tell me the time. **_

_**-A.M." **_

Her phone read out loud with a robotic voice.

"Totally! Why wouldn't I? You can pick me up at 7. " she said into her phone. She hasn't seen Aria since she dropped her off at Jenna's house that morning and was overly excited to see her.

"Send text now" she confirmed the message as she got up and went to her closet. She had to find the perfect outfit. She wanted to grab Aria's attention but not be to pushy. And everything being blurry didn't really help her situation. But good thing she knew exactly what to wear. She pulls out a dark short sleeved shirt and light jean shorts. Short and cute but simple. She walk over to her bed and laid her outfit down and went into her bathroom and started the shower. She had a little less then 2 hours to get ready and she was going to need to clean up good.

She hummed to herself. She couldn't believe how happy she was considering that her whole world was destroyed 3 weeks ago. But she decided to stay happy as long as she could.

Which wouldn't last long...

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

Meanwhile Aria was taking her time getting ready. She sat on her bed doing her nails. She couldn't wait until she could see Jenna again. With everything with Ali and the girls Aria hadn't had time to visit her. They only talked on the phone and texted. But tonight had to be perfect because Aria needed to find out if Jenna had feelings for her.. Not saying that Aria had feelings for Jenna cause that couldn't happen.

Aria shook her head. And closed the nail polish. Why was she so confused. She knew that she liked Jenna but wasn't sure why or how or even if it was love. The way she felt about Jenna was different then what she felt with Ezra... Jenna understood her and didn't treat her like she was younger. Aria liked being older for a change. Jenna was 6 months younger then her. That's one of the many things she learned from their 2 hour long talks.

But Even if things with Jenna worked out what about the guilt building inside Aria? She killed someone... and that someone was her new best friends girlfriend. If Jenna ever found out she would be heartbroken. She would probably never trust Aria again.

Aria sighs and gets up careful not to ruin her mani-pedi. She goes into her closet and pulls out a simple black strapless dress that stopped mid-thigh. Even though Jenna's vision was weak Aria still wanted to try to please her the best she could.

She had already showered that morning so she goes ahead and starts to get dressed. She only had thirty minutes until she had to go pick Jenna up. She slips on her black heels and walks downstairs. She had to take dinner out the oven before she left. She made one of Jenna's favorites... Meatless lasagna. Good thing they were both vegetarians.

She puts on the oven mits and pulls out the lasagna. Mmmm it smelled amazing... Jenna was going to love it. She pulls out two wine glasses and naked grape wine. Once she got the table set she lit some candles and everything was perfect she looked back at it.

It looked just like a date. Part of Aria smiled and was excited. But another part was confused and worried. Aria finally came to the conclusion that she liked Jenna. As more then a friend. But she wasn't gay. She couldn't be. She rolled her eyes at herself and walked over to the mirror she had in her kitchen.

"My name is Aria Montgomery... I am in love with Jenna Marshall..." She sighs as she tries saying her new image that she would have to live with for the rest of get life out loud. Maybe her and Jenna could date in secret? Because Aria knows that her friends would get really mad at her if they found out that she had even befriended Jenna.

Aria sighs for what seemed like the millionth time that day and walks out her front door. It was time to get Jenna and she didn't want to be late. Right when she gets in her car she clicks on her radio Right when she starts driving the Radio station changes to classical. A violin playing. Aria's breathing speeds up. She slams on the brakes causing her to jerk forward. It was exactly the same song Shana had played for the school recital.

Images of Shana rush through her mind and suddenly she was back in the moment.

****FLASHBACK****

_"Shana... It was Shana on the roof" Ezra whispers in pain. Aria's eyes grew wide as she backed out of Ezra's hospital room and ran to the waiting room where Shana was last at. She didn't see Shana anywhere... She quickly grabs her jacket and sees that the gun Hanna gave her was missing._

_"Crap crap crap..." Aria says as she sprints to her car. She knew exactly where they would be._

_As soon as she got to the theater she ran inside and was just about to turn the corner when she heard Shana yell._

_"So much for fighting fire with fire!" She said. Aria peeked around the corner and saw Shana wearing a black hoodie and pointing the gun at Alison._

_"Put the gun down Shana" She hears Spencer say stepping forward._

_"Get back! Get back Spencer!" Shana threatens causing all four girls to flinch and step back._

_"I trusted you Shana" Alison pleaded_

_"You once told me the only way to trust someone was to not ask to many questions... And then you sent me to Rosewood to ask questions! Move!" She yells pointing the gun at them when they step forward._

_Aria slowly walks in and quietly runs to the side where she wouldn't be seen. She crouches down, hiding behind the chairs and slowly makes her way to the stage._

_"Shana... why?" Alison asks on the verge of tears. "Why would you turn on me like this?" She slowly moves away from the girls._

_"I got so many answers from all the other people you hurt... your own mother was afraid of you!" Shana yells._

_"Ali's made-" Emily starts to say and steps forward but Shana cuts her off._

_"Get back!" she says jerking the gun to point it at Emily. Emily jumps back and has her hands in front of her._

_"Ali's made mistakes... okay Shana? But what makes you better!?" Emily spats at her._

_"Your sick Shana..." Hanna pitches in. Shana points the gun at her. Hanna grabs onto Emily's arm. "Like Mona was... We can get you help..."_

_"I'm not Mona! This isn't a game!" Shana yells back._

_"So what is it?" Spencer says with out fear in her eyes. She wasn't going to let Shana scare her._

_"Justice..." Shana says bringing the gun point back onto Alison._

_"For who?" Spencer asks. Aria stops once she gets to the stage and listens. Everything is silent._

_"Jenna..." Alison says not believing her own words._

_"You fell in love with her..." Alison says almost laughing. Aria gasps silently... She knew that Jenna and Shana were close... But not that close._

_"You have no idea who she is..." Shana says through clenched teeth. She starts shaking her head._

_"We never meant to do that..." Emily says stepping forward once again._

_"Get back or I'll blow your head off!" Shana said pointing the gun at Emily and looks over at Alison. "What did you call it once Ali?... A happy accident?"_

_"Jenna doesn't love you Shana..." Alison says. "She's playing you... That's what she does..."_

_"No! That's what you do!" Shana yelled._

_Aria had no time to lose. She looked around quickly and found a long barreled hunting gun. She wasn't sure if it was loaded but she didn't want to find out._

_"So what? She's the master mind and your her henchmen?" Spencer smirks._

_Aria grabs the gun and points it at Shana. She climbs onto the stage and makes sure no one sees her._

_"No... Jenna doesn't even know I'm here right now... And she'll never know..." Shana says pointing the gun at Alison one final time. "And once I'm done with you... she can finally get back to her life..." She clicks the gun to get ready to shoot. Everything gets quiet._

_"HEY SHANA!" Aria yells causing Shana to quickly turn around. Aria flips the gun around and hits Shana in the chin hard causing her to stumble backwards. Shana fires the gun up in the air and the bullet hits a light that was hanging above them. Emily Spencer Hanna and Alison duck down to avoid getting hit by the glass. Aria turns and thrusts the butt of the hunting gun into Shana's chest. The next thing she knew Shana was falling off the stage and into some music stands._

_Everything was silent. Shana lay there on the ground with her eyes open. Dark blood formed in a small puddle by her head. Everyone looked at Aria with their eyes wide. Emily slowly climbed down the stage and checks Shana's pulse._

_"She's dead..." Emily's voice cracks as she quickly pulls away from Shana's dead body._

_No... No... this couldn't be happening. Tears formed in Aria's eyes as she stared at Shana's unmoving body. Her hands started to shake. She took someone's life... She would never be able to forget this... Even if Shana was -A she was still a person. A person that deserved to have a life. Shana will never be able to move on. Or get a second chance. Or be able to be forgiven. She wouldn't even get to finish high school!_

_And it was all Aria's fault. A tear falls down Aria's face._

_What had she done...?_

****END OF FLASH BACK****

Tears fall down Aria's face. She clicks off the radio and puts her hands on her face and leans onto her steering wheel. Her sobs fill her car... Breaking the silence. She thought being nice to Jenna and being her friend would help herself feel better but it didn't. It just kept reminding her that she took someone's life and that her and Jenna's friendship wouldn't last long if she ever found out.

Aria sighs and checks the time. She still had five minutes and Jenna lived right down the street. She flips down her visor and looks in the mirror. Her make up didn't mess up that bad. She wipes her tears and drives to Jenna's. Hopefully this night would get better once they were together.

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

Jenna had just pulled on her black boots when she hears a knock on the door. Thank goodness... Aria was here. She was ready to finally get out of her house. She had been home the entire time. It's not like she could go hang out with other friends like Aria could. Jenna didn't have friends...

Jenna put on her glasses and walked downstairs. Today was a good day. She could see better then most. So she didn't bring her walking cane. She opened the door for Aria and smiles.

"You look amazing!" Aria said as she hugged Jenna tight. Aria missed Jenna's touch. Her smell. Her presence.

"Not as amazing as you! Is that a strapless?" Jenna asked concentrating on what Aria had on. She didn't want to push it cause then her head would start to hurt and then it would get worse but she really wanted to see her.

"Yep" Aria nods, smiling as she loops her arm with Jenna's and guided her to the car. "How is your sight today?" Aria knew that Jenna could see well on some days but bad on others so she always found herself asking.

"Today's a good day... In a way..." Jenna replied. "I mean... It's not 20/20 but it's not as bad as the other days." She shrugs her shoulders. It was different talking to Aria... She felt confident... Just like when she talked to Shana.

Aria opens the car door and helps Jenna in. She couldn't help but look at her small framed body looking flawless in her shorts and knee high leather boots. Aria blushes and looks away. This was all so new to her. It was strange... But good... She closes the door and walks over to the drivers side and starts the car.

"So... What do you have planned for tonight?" Jenna asks curiously as they drove down the road. She wondered what the petite girl had in mind for tonight.

"Dinner and a movie... I made your favorite..." Aria says. "Lasagna right? Cause that would be embarrassing if it wasn't..." She chuckles.

"It's perfect" Jenna smiles as she puts her hand on Arias thigh sending butterflies up Aria's stomach. Aria bites her lip holding back a smile.

Jenna smirks at Aria's reaction. It was obvious that Aria liked her but Jenna didn't want to pressure her into anything. Things like this had to be taken slow.

Aria pulled into her drive way and took the keys out of the ignition. She quickly got out and walked over to Jenna's side to open the door for her.

"Thank you..." Jenna says smiling. Aria was so polite so caring... She was lucky to have her. She looped her arm with Aria and walked with her inside.

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**So there you go! :-) chapter 3! the next chapter will be of their date! FLUFF FLUFF! but not to much :-)**

**Dont forget to REVIEW! ;-)**

**Down below!**


	4. Kisses, Denial, and Suspence

**So sorry for the long wait my internet on my computer stopped working! So I might not update as often as usual but I am still going to continue the story. Hope you like it! This chapter is so bipolar because it changes moods like so many times... ;-) well anyways! Here is chapter 4!**

**R&R! (Read & Review)**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**General POV**

* * *

"Where does this go?" Jenna asked, inspecting an object that she was pretty sure was a mixing bowl. The after noon went by rather smoothly the pair talked over dinner which was amazingly cooked by Aria. And got to know each other more then they already knew.

"The third cabinet to your right..." Aria replied watching Jenna attempt to find the correct cabinet. She felt really bad for her... Not only was her eyesight taken away but the fact that she relied on the doctors to help and that they made it worse. She had told Jenna that she should sit and rest. But Jenna insisted on helping clean up after dinner.

"Do you need help?" She asks. Noticing Jenna's struggle.

"I... yes" Jenna sighs and closes her eyes tight to try to hold in the tears. She had been trying so hard. Concentrating so hard but it always seems to fade away. She opens her eyes and everything is blurry. She could feel the headache coming along. Jenna shuts her eyes again.

Aria walks over to her and puts her hand on Jenna's shoulder. "Hey? Are you okay?"

Jenna just shakes her head. Aria looks at her worried. She guides Jenna into the living room and helps her sit on the couch.

"Im going to go finish cleaning up okay? And then we can do something... Maybe a movie... But only if your feeling well" Aria rubs Jenna's back then walks into the kitchen. Jenna didn't look to well and it started to scare her. She knew that Jenna was probably in a lot of pain and there wasn't much they could do about it.

After she finishes putting the dishes away. She goes into the medicine cabinet and pulls out some aspirin. Then pours a glass of water. Aria walks over to Jenna who is laying on the couch with her hand over her eyes.

"I brought you something to help with the pain..." Aria said as she sits down. She couldn't help but feel guilty... After all Aria and her friends blinded Jenna. It was one of the many things she couldn't take back.

"Thank you..." Jenna says as she sits up. She felt like the room was spinning. Her head pounding and any time she opened her eyes it made everything 10 times worse. She slowly lays back down and shuts her eyes tight. "Can you turn out the light? Please..."

"Yeah..." Aria slowly got up. Jenna sounded like she was in so much pain. It made her sad that Jenna was hurting. Aria turned out the lights leaving the room lit only by the glow of the candle on the coffee table. "How about we go up to my room... You look like you could use the sleep..." Aria wasn't asking just because it was late or because Jenna want feeling well. She asked because this was a chance to comfort Jenna and maybe get closer. She knew it probably seemed selfish but she really wanted this.

"Yeah... Sure..." Jenna slowly sits up squeezing her eyes shut. She had to keep it together because she didn't want to ruin the night for Aria... it wasn't fair to her. And plus they would be alone together in the same bed... Last time they were in that situation they ending up kissing. The thought of it made Jenna smile a little but not much because her head was hurting so bad.

"Here let me help..." Aria grabbed Jenna's hand and helped her to her feet. Jenna was a few inches taller then her so Aria had to tilt her head up slightly to talk to her. "You should take those pills... They help with migraines..." She hands Jenna the pills and the glass is water and watches her swallow them.

"Thank you..." Jenna loops her arm with Aria's. And looks at her. She could sense Aria's tension. "You okay?" She asks and walks with Aria up the stairs. Why was Aria so timid? Did she not trust her anymore? Jenna starts to worry... if Aria didn't feel comfortable around her then their friendship wasn't as close as she thought.

"Nothing... I'm just worried about you..." Aria says and she rubs Jenna's back and walks her into the bedroom. Jenna's hand were shaking a little. Aria was really starting to worry. She helps Jenna sit down.

"I'm fine... Honestly... this happens a lot..." Jenna says smiling a little and grabs Aria's hand. Jenna calms down a little. Aria was just tense cause she was worried... Not afraid. She lays back and closes her eyes.

"I'm going to go change into something more comfortable... I'll be right back okay?" Aria bends down and kisses Jenna on the cheek. She wanted to kiss her for real but didn't want to make Jenna feel pressured. For all she knew Jenna didn't even like her. She starts to get up.

"Wait..." Jenna whispers. She pulls Aria back down to her and kisses her on the lips softly. She knew that Aria had feelings for her but maybe Jenna wasn't being obvious enough that she liked her back.

Aria lowers herself back down to the bed kissing Jenna. It was like everything around them disappeared. She moves her hand to Jenna's cheek and kisses her more passionately. She was surprised at Jenna's actions but she wasn't going to complain. They slowly pull apart.

"Don't apologize this time..." Jenna says moving Aria's hair out her face. She smiles a little and lays back. Kissing Aria felt so amazing... so wonderful. This moment would have been perfect if her head didn't hurt so bad. The medicine Aria gave her helped some but it didn't go away.

"Okay..." Aria whispers as she gets up and goes into her closet to change. As soon as she is where Jenna can't see her she smiles really big. So Jenna did have feelings for her! Wow... Everything seemed to be falling into place very well. But a little to well. A kiss is just a kiss... that didn't mean Jenna felt the same way. But still! She grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt then got dressed. She slowly made her way over to Jenna who was getting comfortable on the bed. She looked so beautiful...

"Aria?... Could you turn out the lights? They are really bright and it makes my head hurt more..." Jenna says pulling the covers over her. Honestly the light wasn't bothering her that much but Aria had a candle on her nightstand and if the lights were out it would look really romantic. And she wanted this to be nothing but romantic...

Aria turns out the light and then lays in bed. Her and Jenna face each other. Jenna was so pretty... Aria couldn't get over the fact that Jenna's eyes were incomparable to anything in the world. They were green but always different shades depending on the lighting. They were the most beautiful thing about her. Aria smiles and moves Jenna's hair out of her face.

"Your so beautiful... it's unreal..." Aria says. She smiles at her, wanting to tell Jenna everything she loved about her. "Your eyes... They are the second most wonderful thing in the world... And the first thing is you..."

Jenna smiles big. It felt good to be so happy for once. Aria made her happy. And that was good. She really wanted this to work out... unlike all her other relationships. Jenna puts her arm around Aria and pulls her closer.

"I'm not as wonderful as you..." Jenna says and kisses Aria softly. Then lays her head down. "Ughhh I hate this headache... It's like... Horrible..." Jenna groans.

"Have you ever thought about getting another eye surgery?" Aria asks, wanting to help Jenna in any way she could... If the surgery worked once, couldn't it work again?

"Yeah... Me and Shana talked about it a lot... we were actually planning for me to get one but... Things happened..." She says. Tears form in Jenna's eyes. Anytime she thought of or even said Shana's name, she couldn't stop from crying. It hurt so much. To realize that she's actually gone. "I still blame myself..." Jenna's voice cracks as tears fall down her face.

It felt like Aria had been stabbed in the chest. It hurt her that Jenna blamed herself for all of this. Even when none of it was her fault. It took all of Aria's self control to not confess right then and there. And then she would have to beg for forgiveness...

That probably wouldn't be given.

"Please... Please don't blame yourself Jenna..." She rubs Jenna's back. Holding in the tears. "It had nothing to do with you... You were not the one who killed her..." A tear falls down Aria's face.

"But the person who did... Is still out there... What if I'm next?!" Jenna cries harder. She had done many things in her life to make someone hate her... Someone had tried to kill her multiple times in the past... But someone always saved her. One day someone won't.

"No your not next Jenna... I promise you that. And even if you were I would protect you. Okay?" Aria rubs Jenna's back some more trying to comfort her. "Let's just get some sleep..." She turns and blows out the candle, leaving them in darkness.

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

Jenna woke up to the smell of someone cooking. She opens her eyes... Total darkness... She groans and turns over, pulling the blanket over her head. Aria wasn't in bed so that means she was downstairs making breakfast. Her headache was gone but now she couldn't see anything at all. But on the bright side her and Aria were basically a couple now. They kissed several times last night and cuddled in bed that's what couples did. Wow... her and Aria were actually together, it seemed to good to be true. Before yesterday that was all she could think about... But now that she got what she wanted she felt like she was betraying Shana.

Yes they broke up before she died but... Jenna didn't mean it she was just angry. Technically her and Shana were still together so... What did this mean?

Jenna was pulled out of her train of thought when someone opened the bedroom door.

"Aria?..." She asked. The person who came in didn't say anything or approach her in any way. Jenna started to get nervous.

"Aria is that you?" She asked again. She moves further onto the bed, not wanting to be anywhere close to this unknown person. Then someone grabbed her arm. Jenna's heart started beating fast and she tried to pull away. The person jerked her off the bed and onto the floor. She let out a scream due to the stinging pain in her arm but the person covers her mouth. She kicks her legs at the person trying to get away. Tears fall down her face as the mysterious person latches their hands around her neck. Jenna hits the person. They were way to strong to be a girl and they pin her to the ground squeezing her neck. She hears the bedroom door open as she gasps for air feeling like her lungs were going to explode if they didn't get air soon. Jenna felt like the room was spinning and she starts to go unconscious.

She didn't know exactly what happened next... But she knew it wasn't good...

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Sorry guys but I HAD to leave it off with a cliff hanger! It's okay if you hate me but all will be forgiven!**

**And I know it's short but I think the next one will be longer.**

**And let's just say Micaela WILL NOT like what happens next. ;-)**

**Please Review! I love your feedback! Good and Bad! :-***


	5. An Unpleasant Surprise

**So sorry for the long wait... ugh I don't have immediate access to a computer because to one I'm using is broken and can shut down at any moment. I know that this chapter is short... I've been trying to write longer ones but i just cant get enough ideas. But don't worry this story is going on a long way.**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

* * *

It felt like hours... Days... Waiting, waiting, waiting... But for what you might ask? Oh just something called death...

**x~x**

She knew it was coming, she just didn't know when. The chances of her getting out of here alive were slim... She tugged at the ropes that bound her arms to the arm rests of a wooden chair. She screamed for help no one came because they couldn't hear her, due to the cloth that was tied so tight around her mouth, it had made it's way through her lips and pressed them into her teeth. She didn't know where she was... But it wasn't because she couldn't see, it was because something was tied around her eyes.

She tries to think of someone who would want to hurt her... Besides 'A' of course. Noel Khan? Her ex boyfriend that broke up with her because he found out about her and Alison's feud... Perhaps they still know each other. Maybe Alison told him all the bad things she did. The lies she told. The people she hurt. But kidnapping wasn't Noel's style... And even if it was he wouldn't make her sit here for hours. He would torment her and make her wish she never did those things.

That marks him off the list... Maybe it was Alison, hadn't Ali told her that if she ever returned to Rosewood she would burry her? She stood up to Alison and tried to take her throne as Queen Bee. Ali got jealous and blinded her. She bad mouthed Alison all the time. Her girlfriend wanted to kill her. Maybe this was Alison's way of letting her know that she couldn't bring Ali down... Alison couldn't die... And now she wanted to torture her and watch her squirm in punishment for thinking that she could take down the Queen... But Alison didn't have time for this. She wouldn't waste time to take her from Aria's house with everything going on with her mother and the girl in Ali's grave.

No... It wasn't Alison. Possibly... It was Aria... Maybe their friendship wasn't real. Maybe Aria used her for information on what happened to Shana. Or Aria wanted to get back at her for always teasing her about her 'Extra Credit' with Mr. Ezra Fitz. Aria probably wanted to make her feel loved... And then rub it in her face. But Aria cried with her... And made her feel special. Aria told her secrets and things no one else knew. If she wasn't a true friend she wouldn't have told her those things.

She tugged at the ropes on her arms. The fibers dig into her wrists. She could feel the rope make scratch marks against her. Her cries are muffled by the cloth gagging her. She gives up after a while. Then tries to get back to what she was thinking about.

What if it was Mona... She didn't have anything against her but Mona had ways of wanting to hurt someone without a real reason. Then again her and Mona use to be best friends before Alison moved to Rosewood. But then she became obsessed with her image and dumped loser Mona. But she wouldn't waste time to do this... Mona would have killed her and been done.

It's possible that it could be Toby. Her step brother that she fell in love with many years ago. He could be trying to get back at her for everything she did to him. Not only did she hurt him but after the accident Toby became her assistant because he took the blame for what happened. Their parents shamed him and treated him badly. The reason he took the blame was because little old Alison found out about their little scandal and used it against them. But Toby didn't want to kill her... He might not have feelings for her but that didn't mean they weren't brother and sister.

She feels her stomach growl. How long had she been here? It felt like forever... If only she could get her hands untied. She tugs at the ropes for the millionth time. But then she's interpreted by a door opening. Someone walks in and comes towards her. They take off the thing that was around her mouth and pours water into her mouth. She chokes as the water continues to pour as she tries to breathe. The water dumps all over her shirt and shorts. She starts coughing from choking.

"Who are you?" She says once she calms down but continues to cough. The person starts to twirl her hair.

"I see why she likes you... your beautiful..." A male voice replies. Who was that? Toby? Noel? Jason?

"Who are you?!" She repeats pull off the blindfold. She squints at the light... last time she couldn't see anything at all. How long has she been in here?

"Someone who wants you to stay away from Aria..." The person says.

Her eyes get wide as she stares into two very angry eyes that belong to Ezra Fitz.

* * *

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**So sorry Ezria fans :-( but I HAD to haha! I love plot twists. **

**The next chapter is going to be Aria's POV but it is going to be in 3rd person like this chapter.**

**And yes I repeated "she" and "her" over and over again. I did that for a reason ;-) i think...**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**And I'm going to try something new! I noticed that this story has been viewed 1003 times but I only have 18 reviews... I just don't understand why... I really enjoy feedback and criticism so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**I'm not going to update until I get 10 new reviews OR! 5 followers on this story :-o I KNOW! I KNOW! But its for the best! If your enjoying my writing please review, follow and favorite my stories or account.**


	6. Seeking Help

**Hey guys so here is chapter 6! Thank You for all the reviews! But i noticed that they were mostly guest reviews. :-( Ive learned that a guest can easily review for one chapter multiple times and take advantage of the 10 review rule I started last chapter. So if you review as a guest it wont count towards the 10 reviews. I know it might seem rude or over bearing but I want good publicity and real reviews. **

**Well anyways here is chapter 6**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

* * *

"It's been 3 days Ezra... what if someone is hurting her?" Aria said fearfully while pacing in Ezra's living room. Jenna was taken from Aria's room Friday morning and it was Monday night... Everything happened so quick...

Aria was cooking her breakfast and was going to skip school to spend the day with Jenna... but then she heard a bang upstairs. When she got up there a hooded figure was strangling Jenna. She tried to help but the person pushed Aria into her desk hurting her badly. The figure ran out with Jenna before Aria could recover. She now had a gigantic bruise on her lower back that she hoped no one saw.

"Well... Did you see who it was? Was is male... Female?" Ezra asks from the couch. Flipping through the tv channels. Did he not care that Jenna was out there? All alone, locked away, probably being tortured by A. Here he was watching television. Since when did Ezra watch TV?

"No... I'm assuming it was a guy... Because they were strong enough to keep ahold of Jenna and ram me into my desk... at the same time" Aria sits down on the couch next to him. "You don't seem worried..." She turns to face him. "Why arnt you worried?"

"I just don't know why you care about her so much... After all her girlfriend shot me and was A...How do you know she wasn't involved in that?" Ezra turns and looks at her.

"Ezra... She didn't know Shana was A... Jenna was afraid of this person from the start..." She says looking at him. "The things she would tell me... Couldn't have been an act, it was to raw... to emotional..." Aria looks at the ground remembering how broken Jenna was and still is.

"You never tell me the things she says anymore... Why not?" Ezra says. He would ask her about what her and Jenna talked about all the time and usually it was something private... So she always made something up or changed the subject.

"Because... The stuff she says is private... She trusts me Ezra, we're friends..." She glances at him, then quickly looks away. Ezra didn't know about her and Jenna's relationship... And she didn't want him to know. He would probably get all offended and make her feel bad. No one else knew that she even was attracted to girls and she wanted it to stay that way.

"I just don't understand how you got so close so fast... You use to be enemies. How can you trust her?" He gets up and walks into his kitchen to boil some water for tea.

"I just can... There's something I see in her... Vulnerability..." She shakes her head. And beauty... And gentleness... and kind... Aria could feel Ezra's eyes on her, could he tell that her feelings were stronger beyond friendship? She gets up. "I think I'm going to head home... My mom should be home... so I'll feel safer, thank you for letting me stay."

"Are you sure? Your more then welcome to stay here..." Ezra says walking over to her and puts his arms around Aria, pulling her closer.

"I'm sure... But I think I'm going to tell the police about what happened... Jenna isn't going to be found if no one is looking." She sighs and moves away from him. Ezra convinced her not to go to the police about the abduction because it was A related. The cops would start digging stuff up and the 5 girls could get in big trouble. But at this point Aria didn't care... All she wanted was Jenna back.

"Aria... if you do that you have no idea what mess you would be getting into... You could be hurt by some people you care about... don't waste time trying to save the enemy" Ezra says as he dips the tea bags into the boiling water.

"I'm willing to take that risk Ezra..." She says, getting irritated at his lack of support. "Jenna is worth me fighting for. After all I owe it to her, not just for killing Shana... But for causing her vision problems! And I'm sure as hell not going to sit around like a couch potato waiting for her to magically come back!"

She grabs her bag and walks out. Ezra was not acting like himself. Usually he supported her no matter what her decision was.

Aria climbs down the stairs and out the apartment building. She unlocks her car and gets in. As soon as she closes the door she bursts into tears. Why did she feel this way? She loves Ezra but she also loves Jenna. The fact that Ezra didn't care... Hurt even more. Jenna was out there... All alone and scared. Aria missed her so much, she never thought someone's presence would mean so much... She wipes her face and starts her car and drives to the police station. She didn't care if she got in trouble... She just wanted Jenna safe.

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

She walks onto the Rosewood Police Department. She was ready to come clean to anything they asked her. Aria goes to the first officer she sees. A tall female with long brown hair. She had never seen this officer before so she must be new.

"Excuse me ma'am... I'd like to report a kidnapping..." She says not trying to keep in the tears. "My friend... Jenna Marshall..."

"Okay... Come this way... My name is Detective Nagy." She guides Aria into a room and tells her to sit down and that she will be right back. The only thing that was in Aria's body was fear. She couldn't believe she actually did it. Part of her wanted to shoot up out the chair and run to her car. No... She had to do this... For Jenna...

Detective Nagy walks in with another officer. She didn't look familiar either. This must be Aria's lucky day, because if she would have gotten any other officer they would dig so deep she wouldn't have time to bury the truth.

"Hello I'm Officer Miller... May we record this for future examination?" She asked. This made Aria panic even more. What if she slipped up? What if she says the wrong thing? It would all be on camera...

None of the thoughts in her head controlled what she did next.

"Yes..." She says nervously as tears fall from her eyes. She's tries to push out the bad outcomes and to pull in the good. The good things were that she would have Jenna back... And she would keep her safe this time... They would be honest with their friends and family when Jenna comes back. Because Aria wouldn't be able to live with herself if something bad happened to Jenna, and that they never got the chance to be a real couple.

"Start when your ready..." Detective Nagy says, pressing record on the video camera. Where would she start? She wanted to give enough information to help Jenna... But not enough to get her or Jenna in trouble.

"Three weeks ago... Jenna came back to town. She came to mourn for the loss of her girlfriend Shana Fring..." Tears poor from her eyes as she retells the night. "She was so upset and broken... I had to take care of her..." Aria tells them everything... The comfort. The love. And the kiss.

"We didn't see each other again until Thursday night... Well we talked on the phone every single day but we didn't physically see each other..." Aria says crying harder the more she says.

"We officially got together that night... And the next morning I woke up before she did and decided to go make breakfast... And I have no idea how someone got in my house... I didn't know they were there until I heard a bang upstairs from my room. I ran upstairs thinking maybe she fell... or knocked something over because she's visually impaired..." She looks down crying harder then ever.

"When I got upstairs someone in a black Hoodie... Had her on the ground and was choking her... I tried to help..." She looks at the officers and stands up. "I tried to help... But they pushed me into my desk" she lifts up her shirt exposing a gigantic black and blue bruise on her lower back.

The officers get up and look at her injury.

"Why didn't you tell us when this happened..." Detective Nagy asks.

"I... I was scared, I didn't know if this person would hurt me as well.." She looks down and sits back in the chair. She was afraid. She was afraid of A.. and that they could hurt her so easily.

"We are sorry that this happened... We will do our best to find your friend.. Could you describe the figure that attacked her?" Officer Miller asked.

"Tall... Manly and masculine..." Aria says wiping her tears. "And... I should really get going... My mother is probably wondering where I am..." She gets up.

"Okay... We will contact you if we find anything... Thank you..." Detective Nagy says. And guides Aria out the door.

Aria walks out to her car, it was pretty dark outside. She hears something in a bush nearby. She quickens her speed and practically runs to her car. She climbs into her car and closes the door before locking it. She was tired of being afraid all the time. But she had to get home because Ella would already be upset that it was midnight and she wasn't home yet.

She starts her car and drives home.

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

The next morning Aria layed in bed awake. She hadn't slept good... Maybe 3 or 4 hours but it wasn't much, because she kept tossing and turning... Waking up from nightmares of Jenna being hurt. She grabs her pillow and holds it tight and closes her eyes, imagining that it's Jenna... her smell ; a mix of cupcakes and vanilla perfume. Imagining her sarcastic tone of voice that made serious moments less tense. Her soothing touch... The way she had to relax Aria...

Aria opens her eyes and looks at her bedside clock. It read 6:26am. She had to get up and go to school... If she didn't get up now her mom would come and lecture her about how serious senior year is. She groans and gets up out of bed. Aria grabs some skinny jeans and a black top, then goes into her bathroom to shower.

This was the longest her and Jenna haven't talked to each other since they became friends. It was different... And strange... She couldn't wait until Jenna was back...

She sighs and turns on the water.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**There is chapter 6! If you enjoy my writing I would be extremely grateful if you spread the word! You can copy and paste my profile url from my bio and share it to any social media website!**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**And if you private message me I will gladly write a story of your liking! I love taking requests and will be more then happy to include you as a character in my story! For example: Officer Miller is my mother and Detective Nagy is my friend!**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Remember no guest reviewing! Love ya**


	7. Oh You Know Spencer, The Investigator

**Sorry I didn't update sooner I was wasting time waiting for reviews... :-( I guess that 10 review only works for the popular authors haha... soon I'll be there! well here is Chapter 7! It's in Spencer'****s POV! Somebody suggested the girls coming into the story so here it is!**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

* * *

**Spencer POV**

* * *

"So... It's all over the news" Hanna says as soon as she saw Aria. "You and Jenna? A couple? That's outrageous!"

"Your the last person that should be judging Hanna... at least I'm not drowning myself in booze" Aria retaliates silencing Hanna as she pushes past her. Emily, Spencer and Alison watch from the lockers.

"What's up with her?" Spencer whispers to Hanna.

"She's dating Jenna..." Hanna rolls her eyes. "Apparently someone broke into Aria's house and kidnapped her..."

"Why was Jenna even at Aria's house?" Alison chimes in.

"What do you mean..?" Emily says confused. "Dating?"

Spencer watches Aria walk into the bathroom.

"I'll be right back..." Spencer says and goes in the bathroom before locking the door. She sees Aria splashing her face with water. No wonder Aria had been acting weird the past few weeks... She had been sleeping with the enemy! But Spencer knew Aria to well and she knew that chastising her would only make her angrier.

"Aria..." She says as she walks towards her. Aria grabs some paper towels and dries her face before turning to look at Spencer.

"If your going to yell at me you might as well just get it over with..." Aria says harshly.

"I'm not going to yell at you... I want you to tell me what's going on with you... And why you're with Jenna. You just don't turn gay in one night" Spencer moves closer to her tiny friend. She didn't understand what Jenna could have done to make Aria take her side so easily.

"Oh my god I don't have time for this Spencer... I need to go to class" Aria says and tries to walk past but Spencer grabs her arm.

"Aria I'm not angry at you... I just want to understand what we're up against..." Spencer says.

"Up against?" Aria laughs. "I'm not turning against you... You're turning against me." She pulls out of Spencer's grip and unlocks the door before walking out. A part of Spencer hurt because Aria had never said something like that to her before. They were suppose to be Sparia...

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

"She was... Hostile. She didn't want to listen to anything I said" Spencer complains to Toby while laying with him on her couch, watching a movie. She had called Toby over mainly to vent over what happened with Aria but she also needed to investigate.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Jenna?" He says with his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm pretty sure... Because she didn't start acting strange until she went over to your house the day after Jenna got back in town..." Spencer sits up. "Have you talked to Jenna since then?"

"Yes... only once but she was on the phone with somebody... Maybe that was Aria...?" He says sitting up next to Spencer.

"I don't know... Aria has been so distant lately... It's like Jenna's changing her..." She says. Spencer didn't think you could be brainwashed but Jenna sure did do a good job doing it to Aria. "And with Jenna missing she hasn't been herself... It's like something's gone..."

"Well people are saying that maybe her and Jenna were more than friends... Has Aria said anything like that to you?" Toby asks.

"No... I didn't think Aria was interested in anything other than guys... Hanna mentioned it today at school but..." Spencer gets up and starts putting on her shoes.

"Where are you going...?" Toby looks at her.

"To see Aria... I need to ask her some things..." She didn't want to interrogate her but Aria needed to come clean to some things. She didn't want to lose her best friend. Spencer stands and looks at Toby. "I'll be back... Don't worry..." She grabs her keys off the counter and walks out the door before he can respond.

**x~x**

* * *

**Aria POV**

* * *

**x~x**

Aria was just getting out the shower when she heard the doorbell ring. Ugh who was here? Probably some one here to question her on Jenna's disappearance again.

She grabs a towel and quickly dries off and slips on the shorts and shirt that she had let Jenna borrow on her first night here. It felt good to wear clothes that Jenna had worn... it made Aria feel closer to her.

She goes downstairs just as the person at the door rings the doorbell once again.

"I'm coming... I'm coming..." She mumbles even though she knows they can't hear her. She opens the door and as soon as she sees who it is she quickly shuts the door. Only to be stopped by Spencer's foot.

"Aria wait..." Spencer blurts at her. Aria just rolls her eyes and opens the door.

"What is it this time Spencer? Are you going to insult me again?" Aria says, glaring at the taller brunette. She crosses her arms. "Or insult Jenna? Going to call her the enemy?"

"Aria..." Spencer sighs. "I don't want to offend you or anyone else... I just want to know what's up with you. You've been ignoring us and being so distant. Did Jenna say something? To make you not like us anymore? To make you hate us?"

"No... Not at all Spence..." Her voice softens. How could Spencer feel this way? Aria knew that she was distant but she didn't mean to make the girls think she hated them. She wasn't that caught up in Jenna, was she? What if Spencer and Ezra were right... ? Maybe Jenna was just pretending... The thought of Jenna faking broke Aria's heart.

"I don't hate you... Things are just complicated right now" she looks into Spencer's big brown eyes.

"I have time... Explain..." Spencer said.

"I can tell you my part... But not Jenna's, okay? It's her business to tell you.. Not mine" Aria steps to the side so Spencer can come in.

Spencer walks in and turns to her shorter friend. " You want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah... Sure I'll be right up you go ahead" Aria nods. She needed to prepare herself with what she was going to say to Spencer. She could say a lot but not to much too tell Jenna's business. This was going to be emotional... She missed Jenna so much that she couldn't stand to think about it.

She watches Spencer climb the stairs and once Aria knows she's gone, she makes her way to the kitchen. She seriously needed a drink before she does this. She grabbed the first alcoholic beverage she could find and drank straight from the bottle. Aria felt her body relaxing and coming to ease. She took a deep breath and quickly puts the bottle back in place, making it looked untouched.

Her phone buzzes, making her jump. She pulls it out her back pocket and looks at it.

_**Poor little Aria... Missing your honey yet? -A**_

Aria's body fills with rage. Not only did 'A' take Jenna away from her, but now they were taunting her. She was just about to throw her phone across the room when she gets another text. This time a photo attachment.

The picture is of Jenna... Tears immediately fill Aria's eyes. The picture was graphic in many ways. She was in a dim room that was only lit by a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The walls cracked and stained, it looked like shelter room. Her arms bound with rope to the arms of a wooden chair and the same with her ankles to the legs of the chair. Blood dried on the side of her face from a cut on her forehead. She looked like she was drenched in sweat... it was probably so hot... Her arms covered in bruises and cuts. Her clothing ripped in many ways. Jenna looked like she could pass out at any given moment. She looked into the camera with her eyes full of sorrow and pain.

Aria wipes her face and looks away from her phone. Jenna... Was hurting and rotting in hell for no reason. She didn't deserve this. Rage fills Aria's body and she chunks her phone across the room causing it to slam into the wall. Whoever this person was... Wasn't just playing a game, they were serious. Then she remembers something... Those cracked walls... The stone structure of the walls... She'd been there before! Aria remembers the terrifying moment... When she found Ezra's lair under his cabin.

She grabs her phone and makes her way upstairs. Whoever took Jenna was keeping her in Ezra's cabin... It was about an hour away so she could make it there by sunset. She walks into her room and sees Spencer sitting on her bed... Aria totally forgot that Spencer was even here...

"I just realized that I have plans tonight... I'll call you" she says as she goes into her closet and puts on a pair of boots. She leans against the wall and pulls them on.

"Wait... What do you mean?" Spencer says standing up.

"I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow... Or when I get back, okay?" She says grabbing her keys and guiding Spencer downstairs and out the door. Aria runs back upstairs and grabs her secret stash of cash that she had been saving up for senior prom. Jenna was more important then a dress.

She dashes downstairs and out the door.

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Ooooooo so do you think Aria will find out that Ezra took Jenna? Well you shall find out next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW :-)**


	8. Make A Choice Jenna, Life Or Love?

**Okay so here is Chapter 8! In honor of the #fatalfinale this is the longest chapter I have EVER written! Not only is it the most longest its also the most emotional chapter! If you are really into this story and you connect with the characters then you WILL cry... lol I think... well I did when I wrote it ahahah! Well here you go**

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

* * *

**Ezra POV**

* * *

He lifted the trap door that led to his former secret lair and climbs down into the small room. A smile forms on his lips as he sees her sitting in the wooden chair, her arms tied She looked so vulnerable... Something that she probably wasn't used to being. He liked how he could break her down and let her know who was in control.

She was sleeping... Probably having fantasies about Aria! He grabs a bucket that he had sitting to the side from when he would occasionally give Jenna water. He goes over to the faucet and fills it up to the brim. Ezra slowly sneaks up behind her and dumps the water on her head. Jenna lets out a small scream of surprise and jerks her head up.

"What... Was... That for!?" She says panting for air and glares at him and tries to pull out of the ropes around her wrists. She thinks she is so tough at times. But he can wear her down to show her true fear.

"You were sleeping to long.. and I've come to make a deal with you" He had the precise idea that would keep them both out of trouble. But it would only work if Jenna followed directions. He is agreeing to letting Jenna go... Mainly because he doesn't want her dead but he wants her away from Aria.. The entire point of him kidnapping Jenna was to scare her enough to listen to him and for him to win Aria back. How you might ask? Well just a little bit of stretching the truth. He was going to force Jenna into staying away from Aria forever or he would find her again and kill her.. But he would also fake saving her... that way he would be the least suspected of taking her. Because you never accused the hero of kidnapping the girl did you?

"A deal? What kind of deal? Does it involve you behind bars?" She glares at him. "Cause if so... Then I'm in"

Ezra couldn't restrain himself. Instantly he found his right hand coming in contact with her cheek with so much force she fell back with her chair and hit the ground.

She screams out in pain. Her head hit the stone ground and was starting to bleed. Hopefully it didn't crack her skull... He needed her alive. She was his way to win Aria back. Jenna starts crying hard from the pain. Ezra grabs the chair and sits her up. Not even bothering to check if she was okay, he grabs the small towel that he had originally tied around her mouth, and wraps it tightly around where she is bleeding. She winces in pain and jerks her legs around. Good thing he tied them to the chair legs... Cause if not he would have gotten kicked to death. Ezra was furious by this point. He slaps her again.

"Just shut up!" He had never meant to lose his temper on her but she was getting on his last nerve. All he was trying to do was tell her his agreement but since she wanted to be a little bitc-

His thoughts were interrupted by noise from his motion detector along with his other computer spy cameras. He took most of them down after everything with Aria, but kept the ones up around the cabin for security reasons. Jenna was crying really hard and her face was full of pain. He glances over at the computer screens and sees someone getting out of a car. A short petite female... Wait. that was no ordinary short petite female... It was Aria!

"Oh crap..." Ezra runs over to them and begins to shut down all the computers and spy gear. Then he grabs Jenna's arm and starts untying her from the chair.

"Get up! Get up now!" He jerks her up and ties her arms behind her back. Then he ties the towel around her mouth and a bandana around her eyes. She was smart and he didn't want her to know where he was taking her. Well... Technically he didn't know where he was taking her but he knew that they couldn't be here... He drags her up the ladder and shuts out the light.

"Hurry up!" He pulls her to climb faster. She was going so slow! If Aria caught him his whole plan would crumble. He jerked Jenna up the final step and slammed shut the trap door and covered it up. He looks around suddenly panicked even though he had a plan if something like this happened... It was like his brain was washed of his escape plan. He hears the front door unlock.

**x~x**

* * *

Aria POV

* * *

**x~x**

Aria opens the door to Ezra's cabin and glances around the room before running to the rug that covered up a trap door. She tugs at the handle and pulls open the trap door. There were so many things rushing through her mind. Jenna... Jenna was alive... She was incredibly hurt.. But she was alive.. And she was here! She quickly climbs down the ladder into the stone room. Her heart was racing as she thinks of finally being reunited with Jenna. She would tell her how much she loved her and how much she truly wanted to be with her. She gets down the ladder and looks around the room.

"Jenna?..." She says looking around. Nobody was there... Her heart drops to her stomach when she sees the thick puddle of blood on the ground next to a chair that appeared to be knocked down... with rope scattered everywhere. Tears form in her eyes.

"Jenna!?" Her breathing gets heavy as she looks all around the room. No... No she was so close... Jenna was here... She was! But now she was gone! Tears spill down Arias face. She was hurt... There was a good amount of blood on the ground... And... The floor was wet... Soaking wet towels in the corner of the room. Aria starts to cry hard.

Why was -A doing this?! Why did they want her to suffer!? Jenna never did anything to harm somebody! Why would they do this! She becomes angry and quickly runs to the computer equipment and starts knocking them off the desk. She grabs a lamp and slams it to the ground hard. Nobody deserved to be treated like that! She grabs the wooden chair and throws it across the room. Why!? Why!? Why!? Aria's hands start shaking and tears out from her eyes... She starts crying really hard and leans up against the wall and slides down it crying harder...

She closes her eyes crying hard. This was so unfair... Why... Why now... After she moved on from Ezra... After everything she had been through... She was finally happy and... and now everything was destroyed... Everything was a disaster. Jenna was gone... She was as gone as Shana... Both of them were constantly in her mind but she could never see them... And she blamed herself for both of them getting hurt...

"Why do I destroy everything I touch...?" Aria manages to say through heavy tears. She lays down on the cold stone ground and cries...

x~x

She didn't know how long she layed there... She had cried until there were no more tears... After that she just stared at the stone wall and her mind was empty except for the thought...

"It's my fault..." She whispers so herself...

She closes her eyes and sighs...

Suddenly her phone goes off... Probably a text from -A...

"It's all my fault..." She whispers again.. A tear falls down her face as she wraps her arms around herself... It was surprisingly cold in that cellar... Even though in the picture it seemed like Jenna was sweating...

Her phone goes off again...

"Ughhhh" Aria groans as she grabs her phone from her back pocket. It was a text from Hanna...

_**The police found Jenna... They're taking her to the hospital! Looks like Ezra was the one to find her -Han**_

_**Aria please call me when you can... I'll meet you at the hospital... I really need to apologize... -Han**_

Aria's stands up quick and her heart starts racing again like it did when she thought she found Jenna. Jenna was okay! She was found! She was safe... She grabs her purse from the ground and carefully makes her way through the clutter she created and then climbs up the ladder. She doesn't bother closing or covering up the trap door and runs to her car. Aria quickly gets in and speeds to the Rosewood Memorial Hospital.

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

When Aria arrives at the hospital her heart is still racing. She parks her car and practically runs inside and to the counter.

"I'm here to see Jenna Marshall..." Aria basically screams at the lady. She probably looked like crap from all of the crying and panicking but she could care less at this time.

"Family on-" the Lady at the counter started to say.

"NO!" Aria cuts her off and slams her fist on the counter. "You WILL let me in that room right now! I have been dying on the inside with out her! Now let me see her god damn it!"

Rage filled through her body as she glares at the Lady.

"Im sorry ma'am but her parents don't want any other visitors at the moment bec-" she gets cut off again... But not by Aria.

"It's okay Doctor... She can come in" Jenna's mother said with tears in her eyes. Her face was all blotchy and her hands shook. She looked as bad as Aria...

She was standing at the counter with some paper work to turn in. "She's... Close with my daughter..." She says.

The lady at the counter just nods. Aria makes her way over to Mrs. Cavanaugh and waits for her to turn in her papers. Then she starts to follow her down a long hallway. Aria sniffles and Jenna's mother looks at her.

"You two are close... Toby told me what Spencer heard at school... That... You two are... Together? Am I correct?" Mrs Cavanaugh says.

Aria nods her head and a tear falls down her face.

"All of this is so horrible..." Aria says quietly as her voice cracks. Everything that had happened in the past month were crazy... And emotional... Why couldn't they just have a break...?

"I know... Bad things just tend to happen to her... The accident with her eyesight... Her getting trapped in the DiLaurentis' burning house... Someone tried to drown her..." A tear fall down Mrs. Cavanaugh's face. "And then.. Shana died... Jenna was such a mess when she died... I never imagined that she would ever get that upset..." She Shakes her head and wipes her tears. "Then you came along... and her whole world lit up... she started smiling again... And doing her makeup... she was happy... But then... This happened... and... I just want her to be happy again" Mrs Cavanaugh starts to break down into tears and Aria stops walking and hugs her tight.

"I know... And I'm going to do my best to make her happy... I will do whatever I can..." tears fall from Aria's eyes. She wasn't the only one hurting... Everyone else was effected by this to... Aria must have seemed so selfish the past few days... Only thinking about herself...

"Mrs. C?" She says. "I'm sorry..."

"For what honey?" Mrs Cavanaugh pulls out the hug and wipes her face. She was beautiful... Just like Jenna... They both had long wavy brown hair and a round face with a pure skin tone... And most of all they both had beautiful green eyes. Aria knows where Jenna gets her beauty from now...

"For not protecting her... I let someone take her away... I could've tried harder... To help" more tears fall from Arias face.

"No no no... please don't blame Yourself okay? Please this isn't your fault... Just... Go on in and talk with her... It might make you feel better..." Mrs. Cavanaugh advises her.

"Yeah... Your right" Aria nods. "Is this the room?" She points to a wooden door and Mrs. Cavanaugh nods.

"Ill give you two a while okay? I'm going to run to our house and get some of Jenna's things..." She replies.

"Thank you..." Aria smiles faintly as Jenna's mom walks around the corner. Aria takes a deep breath... she could do this... She needed to comfort Jenna and make her feel safe... She shakes her hands and opens the door to Jenna's room.

"Jenna?" She says softly and walks into the room...

**x~x**

* * *

**Jenna's POV**

* * *

**x~x**

Aria walks into Jenna's hospital room... She was laying on the bed on her side, facing away from the door. Aria was there... She was here... Why was she here. She can't be here... If Ezra found out that Aria was even in the same room as her he would hurt Jenna with no hesitation.

"Jenna...?" Aria repeats as she comes closer.

_"No... Please don't come closer... Please your going to get us all in trouble... Ezra threatened me... He said he would kill me if I spoke to you or told anyone that he hurt me!"_ Jenna wanted to say that so bad... But she didn't..

She turns around and sits up to face Aria. She was so beautiful... Whenever Ezra had her locked away Aria was her only joy of getting out... The only thing she had to look forward to was seeing Aria. But now she can't have her... Ezra took that away from her...

"Aria... your here.." Jenna's voice was very weak. Her head hurt really bad from hitting the stone floor... She got a concussion and she was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Of coarse I'm here... I've been searching for you ever since they took you! Thank goodness Ezra found you..." She sits on the bed next to Jenna and grabs her hand. "I'm so glad your safe..."

Jenna looks into Aria's eyes... her beautiful hazel eyes... God she loved Aria so much... Tears form in her eyes as Aria leans in and kisses her softly. Jenna finds herself kissing back for a split second then she has a flash back of Ezra.

_Stay away from Aria! Or I swear I'll kill you!_

Jenna pulls away quickly. She looks away from Aria and tears start to fall.

"I need to tell you something Aria... it's important..." Jenna says looking down and wipes her tears.

"Yeah...?" Aria looks at Jenna confused. Jenna couldn't bear to break Aria more then she already was... But both of their lives depended on it...

"I...I can't do this anymore..." Tears immediately pour from Jenna's eyes as she looks into her lovers pair of eyes that look like they might do the same.

"What... what do you mean?" Tears form in Aria's eyes. No... Please don't cry Aria please! This is already as hard as it is! Tears fall fast from Jenna's face. Her heart feels like it might be ripped out of her chest.

"I can't do this... With you... It's to much..." Jenna uses everything inside her, to keep from crying harder. She was finally happy... She finally moved on! And now she's losing her lover again...

"Jenna please..." Aria bursts into tears. "No... I can make this work... I swear I will... I'll come out... I'll tell my parents I'm gay! We won't have to hid being together... I swear just please!" Aria cries really hard as she breaks down. Jenna looks Aria in the eyes and holds in her tears. She wanted to grab Aria and hold her close and tell her that everything would be okay and that she didn't mean it. And that she loves her so much...

"I'm... I'm sorry Aria..." tears rolls down Jenna's face. The was the hardest thing she ever had to do... "We're done..." She turns around and faces away from Aria and lays down. Tears cloud her vision... She can feel her heart crumbling inside... How much pain can one person handle...?

Aria sits there a minute, crying her eyes out. Eventually she leans down and kisses Jenna on her cheek...

"I will always love you..." Aria's broken and cracked voice whispered in her ear. "You have every right to hate me..." Aria gets up and walks out the room. As soon as she closes the door Jenna breaks down and bursts into tears. This was so unfair... Why!? Why would Ezra do this so them?! He was just jealous that Jenna had what he wanted... and was willing to do anything...

**x~x**

* * *

**x~x**

Jenna laid in the bed late at night... Even after she stopped crying she still didn't sleep... When her mother came in she pretended that she was... Her mind was empty... Except for the thought of having Aria in her arms... Once again...

* * *

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**Wow! Did you cry? LOL be honest! Tell me if you did in the Reviews! Don't forget to favorite and follow!**


End file.
